Pirates of the Caribbean The Crustacean Pendant
by P.O.P Bros
Summary: Post AWE. Barbossa meets up with Jack in Port Royale. Two new characters appear in their midst and trouble brews. Includes some characters from the Rob Kidd stories
1. The Song

_The prologue…_

The moon shone over the vast expense of sea, its rays glistening on every wave. It was a blue moon, and many people have gone to the beach to experience this phenomenon. A mother rocked her baby in her pram. She cooed to him softly.

"Look, Ricky, a blue moon! Isn't it nice?"

The baby laughed in his subconscious state, oblivious to what really was going on. Suddenly he started sputtering out syllables.

"Honey," the mother called out to her husband, getting excited. "I think our baby is saying his first words!"

The father turned around and walked to the pram, peering at the baby.

The baby continued to sputter. He started to say sounds, "be", "bel", _bell_.

"Bell?" she asked, looking at her husband, who was equally confused. The baby continued on for some while until, to their utter surprise, started to sing.

"_The bell has been raised from its watery grave,"_

"Ricky?" the mother asked anxiousness in her tone.

"_Can you hear its sepulchral tone? A call to all, pay heed the squall, and turn your sails toward home."_

"Ricky!" she cried, terribly worried. By this time, all the people at the beach have heard the eerie voice. It is a much lighter pitch than a baby's voice and sounds nothing like the baby which the song is emitting from. Suddenly, the waters draw back into the sea, far back. It stays in that position for a second before rushing toward the shore, bringing the tide higher than the already high night tide. The people are now visibly afraid. They start running up the shore, screaming. All the while, the eerie music carries on.

"…_where ever we'll roam."_ The baby continues. His eyes are cloudy and glassed over. The mother has never seen anything like it, its as if her baby is possessed.

"_Yo, ho. Haul together_."

The waters rush out to sea, and then rushes back again bringing the tide higher.

"_Hoist the colors high."_

The tide came in again, ever higher than before.

"_Heroes, thieves and beggars,"_

The screaming people raced onto the grass to escape the tide, which had engulfed the tide was sucked back out again with an unnatural force. It remained far out at sea, forming a wall of water.

"RICKY!"The mother called out in one, final attempt to rouse the baby from his enchantment.

"_Ne-ver shall we die."_

The sea came back to the shore. With force. The wave crashed onto shore and rapidly advanced up the beach, taking down any soul unfortunate enough to get caught. The eyes of the baby became clearer and he started gurgling like a normal baby again. However, his clear eyes soon turned teary as the wave of water came toward them. The mother lay on the pram, sobbing, the father consoling her. She looked up at her baby and saw him crying. _He's normal again,_ she thought a smile on her face. She hugged her baby one last time.

"My Ricky," she cooed softly.

The wave soon engulfed them, along with many other unfortunate souls. Amongst the sounds of screams and crashing waves, the blue moon shone on, undeterred, unhindered.

Merciless.

_On to chapter one._


	2. Whirled away

_This would be the official chapter, but the prologue is important as well._

It was a calm night on the coast of San Francisco. The brilliant blue moon shone on the sea, its light reflecting off every wave. The soothing sound of the lapping waves could calm a workaholic's soul. The coast was empty. Where, in the noon, the railings were filled with people eagerly peering over the sides, now only had empty bars.

On a bench by the coast lay a book. On its cover was the word, "Journal". It was a black book with a thick cover. Scratched below the word "Journal" was the words "Captain's Log". When opened, the first page would have the words, scribbled in illegible handwriting, "The Log of _Captain _Johnny Swallow".

I smiled at the name.

Though I don't really say it out loud, I am immensely proud of my name. Many a times I have heard my friends commented on my name, how piratey it sounds, and how it sounds a lot like Jack Sparrow, the famous Disney pirate. My father went by the name of Rupert Swallow and my mother by Kathleen Sullivan Swallow. They always used to tell me that our family was distantly related to a pirate captain! But then, my father left for a navy patrol in 1998, and I never saw him since. After that, my mother always got up in the night, screaming and running around, awaking at places she'd never remembered walking to. One night, she got up, silently, and disappeared, forever. So, essentially, I am an orphaned child. My only caregiver now is my grandmother.

_Enough of those! _I pushed the thoughts aside, bringing my attention back to the book and, of course, my awesome name. _A REALLY cool name._ I thought with glee.

However, my thoughts were disrupted by a deafening, howling noise.

I looked up to see what the noise was about, only to come face to face to a giant fifty foot tall, swirling, dusty tornado.

"Oh my," was all I could gape out as the tornado drew nearer. The swirling clouds of the tornado suddenly began to expand out, engulfing the railings, the bench, my book and myself.

I felt the rush of air and dust around me, whizzing past my ears, and finally, felt my feet lift off the ground.

"Goodbye, cruel world!" I cried as the tornado dragged me higher up and began to dissipate into air, throwing me high into the sky.

Where it would throw me too, I could never have known.

_Well, this wraps up the first chapter. Please send in your reviews! It would really help my story and writing._


	3. A surprise

_This is chapter two, set in Jack Sparrow's era. Expect fireworks when Jack and Barbossa reunite! Expect even more when a certain stowaway appears. _

Port Royal was bustling with activity. The streets of the town were lined with all kinds of shops. The markets sold fresh fruit, fish and chopped meat. There were Inns boasting good food and comfortable beds. Along a street lay blacksmith shops and cheap, furniture making places. Up at St. Peter's street laid the now empty governor's mansion. Down near the sea were the bustling docks of Port Royal and the intimidating Fort Charles. Trading and East India Company ships sailed in to dock and unload their goods or issue their men.

For once, in anyone's life, Jack Sparrow was conducting some honest business as harbormaster.

"Ahoy, mate!" Jack called out to a merchant who had just docked his ship and disembarked. "That's right! Berth your ship right here! The best harbormaster you could ever find! Just for three crates or a tenth of your cargo," he whispered the last part to the merchant. "And I'll ship yer goods in _free_ of import tax!"

"There he is!" shouts an EITC officer.

"He's the one shipping in contraband goods, free of import tax!" shouts another.

"AFTER HIM!" screams the sergeant.

Oops! Guess Jack isn't being "honest" after all.

"Gotta go!" Jack yelps and sprinted across the dock, the officers and sergeant at his heel.

"I say, isn't that Jack?" Pintel noted as the _Black Pearl_ sailed past Port Royal. Captain Hector Barbossa shoved him aside to take a look for himself.

"Sparrow," he growled.

The Pearl overtook the troops running after Jack. With a mighty jump, Jack landed on a crane near the _Pearl_. Suddenly, the _Pearl_ reefed almost all her sails and made a sharp turn in front of the soldiers. The soldiers let a scream as the _Pearl_ rams into the docks, dashing them into the sea.

Jack smiled at Barbossa's handiwork, but frowned when he spotted a blade leveled at his neck.

"Sergeant Steele, it's been too long, hasn't it?" Jack says to the officer with the blade.

"It's Lieutenant now, actually." Steele replied, pressing the blade forward.

"Oh. Isn't Sergeant a higher rank than Lieutenant?" Jack asked, genuinely unsure. The next moment they were sparring across the crane, matching each other's attacks blow for blow. Suddenly, Jack made an uncanny move. He hopped onto the edge of the crane, caught onto the hook at the end, and, after a few swings, flung himself into the air.

"What was that all abo-" Steele began, but stopped mid sentence as Jack landed on the _Pearl_, which was making good headway toward him.

"NO!" Steele cried as the crane he was standing shuddered with the impact and collapses, taking Steele with it.

The _Pearl_ sails away from Port Royale. "Whew! That wasn't so…" Jack stops, eyeing another blade at his neck. _What is with everyone today?_

"Jaaaaaaack," Barbossa growled, drawing the words out slowly, "Ye haven't forgotten the last time, have ye?"

"Oh! Oh! That! Not to worry," Jack produced a rolled up piece of Chinese scroll. "I have it right here." He hands it over to Barbossa.

Barbossa grabs the scroll, unrolling it slowly. But before he could take a peek at it, Pintel called for him.

"Err, Cap'n? Methinks we have a problem." Pintel gestured for the pirates below deck to surface, and they revealed a stunning girl held between them.

"Julia?"

Barbossa stared at Jack, eyeing him for a moment. His eyes then widen in realization.

"No, no! Don't tell me!" He gave the girl a glowering glance, studying her details, and then cried out, utterly frustrated. "DAMN IT ALL!"

"I know it's upsetting," the girl spoke in a sugary, but confident, voice. She caught Jack fiddling with his mangy dreadlocks, and tossed her luscious, brown mane, causing the pirates to swoon.

"Much better," she cooed. She looked straight at Barbossa.

"Yes. I'm Julia Sparrow, Jack's younger sister."

_What's gonna happen next? Please review! I especially hope to hear from you Imaginative Light. You're my inspiration._


	4. Trouble ahead

_I'll come into the picture this chapter; watch out as something is coming along the way._

I dashed the mop I was holding onto the floor vehemently. How did I end up in this mess? One moment, I was getting thrown high in the air by a waterspout or tornado or hurricane or whatever it was (I never paid attention during geography), the next, I landed into the sparkling blue waters of the ocean.

And of all the stupid places in the ocean I could end up, I had to drop by a ship that looked like it belonged in the time capsule and crawl through a porthole to get onboard, only to get mistaken for a cabin boy! Since when were there cabin boys nowadays? No matter, I would escape. This ship's crewed by halfwits in stinking clothing and captained by a one-eyed, half insane man. It would be easy to escape.

_Keep dreaming._ I scolded myself and mopped the floor hard, hoping against all hope that the floor boards would snap off, fall below decks, smash a hole in the hull and sink the entire worthless tub. How in blue blazes was I supposed to get off this atrocity? I'll be chopped up like a raw hamburger the moment I put down the mop.

"Pirates," I muttered under my breath as a burly fiend shoved me aside.

"A sail Capt'n!" the lookout called out from the crow's nest. The captain looked up from his charts and studied the horizon.

There, approaching up close was a ship, similar to this tub I was on. A ship with its sails half spread. A ship, I realised, with _black sails_.

"Thundering typhoons, but that can't be…" I gasped, staring open-mouthed at the ship. Around me, the crew were preparing for a chase.

"Crowd on sail, mates," the captain ordered, his one eye glinting. "Intercept the _Black Pearl_."

_Meanwhile, on the Pearl..._

Jack shook his head, sighing._ How did things get_ this _bad?_

Before this entire mess started, Jack and Barbossa had joined forces to defeat Davy Jones and Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company. All sides had lost a lot in the battle. Elizabeth Swann had probably lost the most. She lost her fiancé, William Turner, when he became the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ to save his life. It was a tearful moment for her.

After the tumultuous battle, Barbossa had stolen the _Pearl_ to find the legendary Fountain of Youth, but Jack stole Sao Feng's map from Barbossa, the _only_ map that has the directions to the location of the afore mentioned legendary thingy. Fuming, Barbossa travelled halfway around the world searching for Jack. He finally found Jack in the least likely place, Port Royale. By luck, Barbossa managed to catch Jack before the _Pearl_ sailed past Jamaica and before Jack got killed, _again_.

Now, he was stuck on the _Pearl_ with his seductive sister and a really, really, really fuming Barbossa.

Barbossa glowered at every blasted bloke on the ship, especially Jack, and his sister. He was in a bad enough mood when Jack stole the charts, now he just plain wanted to throw someone overboard or strangle someone, a very _certain_ someone.

The crew shuffled about their feet. In truth, they couldn't understand why Barbossa would be blaming Julia. She was such a sweet girl! On first glance, you would never believe she was Jack's sister. She had floating light hair and bright brown eyes, probably the only thing on her similar to Jack, and the red bandana she used to keep her hair out of her face. She wore a flowing white shirt, a small, red vest over it that barely reached her stomach, tight brown trousers and very tight strapped boots that reached her thighs. But most of all was her face! Oh, such a face! The crew would never blame her even if she stole their favourite pet doggies!

Of course, nobody dared argue with a man like Barbossa, what with the ultra short fuse and all.

Julia however, didn't seem concerned over the matter on deck at all. She kept looking out over the horizon, as if expecting a ship to appear there.

"Look, darlings, I would really love to listen to the entire back and forth, but I _really_ think we should head off, full sail." She called to Jack, only to see Barbossa glaring daggers at her.

"Okay fine! Sit here like a sitting duck! It's not like you guys have any problems..."

Unable to contain it any further, Barbossa blew over. He shoved his face straight into Julia's, widening her already large eyes.

"_You_ think _I_ don't have any _problems_? Well guess what, princess, you _are _my problem! If you hadn't dumped your-your _fat _bottom on my ship, perhaps _none_ of this would have happened!"

Barbossa left it at that, panting from all the rage. Julia looked like she was about to cry. Completely insulted, she dashed into the grand cabin, slamming the door. Everyone could still hear her sobs.

Barbossa let out a sigh and moved over to the rail, looking sullen and tired. Suddenly, he spotted something on the horizon.

"A sail! A sail!" a crewmember shouted out, causing the crew to run to the side and look out to sea.

"Get Julia," Barbossa whispered to Pintel, grimmer than ever.

_Whew! Glad that's done. A battle's comin' on!_


	5. Ready

_Ready yerselves fer clashes!_

The motley crew on the tub began running around frantically, unfurling sails, sharpening steels and readying guns.

_Oh boy_ I thought to myself and took another hard look at the ship. Could it really be the _Black Pearl,_ the legendary ship belonging to Jack Sparrow? The situation seemed to be pointed at that right now.

I moved toward the railing, and was stopped halfway by the half-blind captain.

"Can ye fight, lad?" He handed me a light sabre (light as in weight, _not_ Star Wars), a cavalry weapon capable of quick slashes and rapid thrusts.

"Sure," I lied, testing the weight of the sword in my hand.

"Good, good." The captain mumbled, and then readdressed the crew.

"PREPARE FOR BATTLE MATES!" he called out, causing a chorus of inhuman cheers.

_I think a monkey sounds better than that._ I muttered under my breath.

_Meanwhile..._

Likewise, the crew on the _Pearl_ were also preparing for epic combat.

"Is it likely intercept, sir?" Pintel said to Barbossa.

"More than likely Master Pintel," Barbossa replied back. "Prepare canvas and powder."

Jack looked at the ship chasing them. A war sloop, two masts, adequately fitted with guns and faster than you think. However, it could never catch up to a fast frigate, especially not the fasted one in the entire freaking universe. Jack would have stayed on deck to watch the outcome, but he had more pressing matters at hand.

"Take care of things here, Gibbs," Jack called out to a weather-beaten man. He turned to walk off, but suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Gibbs? How'd you get here? I thought you were in Tortuga?"

"I was," Gibbs replied, grinning. "But then I made for Port Royale after having the best of time with your ladies..."

"Enough." Jack said simply and pounced to great cabin.

The _Pearl_ and the war sloop raced across Hangman's Hideout. Barbossa was hoping to cause the sloop to founder about the jagged rocks.

Suddenly, a ship appeared out of Hangman's Cove.

A schooner, with its sails billowing, came down upon them. The wind changed direction and fed the schooner's pursuit.

The _Pearl _could outrun any ship, yes, but a schooner with the wind on its side? Things were looking grim.

In the captain's cabin, Jack found Julia sitting on his deck, sobbing away.

She looked up at him through teary eyes.

"Go away," she said flatly, returning to her tears.

"Come on, Julia. Barbossa is like that. He probably doesn't mean a word of it..." Jack cooed softly, before being cut off by Julia.

"Don't you get it? I'm useless! Remember the time I messed up Daddy's maps because I thought the 'x' was a for target practice?"

"Yes, but..."

"And remember when I spilled Grandmama's rum all over myself and our relatives shot me dark looks, and Grandmama said I was an utter fool?"

"Of course, however..."

"And remember when Daddy said I'll never be a pirate cause I..."

"Dad said that of me, too." Jack pointed.

"He said you weren't ready!" Julia pointed out bitterly "And Mommy liked you. She didn't like me!"

"Come on, that isn't true." Jack snapped back.

"It is!" Julia cried out, before finding Jack's finger on her chin.

"Even if it is, you still have me. And I think you're great. You've always helped me out of fixes, even at your own expense." Jack said warmly, looking Julia in the eye.

She sobbed a bit more, and then smiled.

"Okay." Julia whispered softly.

"That's my girl." Jack beamed.

At that moment, the entire cabin was rocked by an explosion.

"What the..?" Jack sputtered, before seeing a schooner hurling chainshot at the _Pearl_. One of it smashed into the cabin.

Jacked tried to shield his sister, but was blown away by the force. A block of wood bumped Julia's leg. She stumbled, wincing. No injuries, though.

Jack helped Julia limp out of the cabin, just in time to see the schooner sink in a volley of cannonballs.

"No problem?" Jack called to Barbossa, who shook his head and pointed out to sea.

"Very big problem." Barbossa replied flatly. The war sloop had reached them, and was preparing powder and shot.

"I know how to defeat it." Julia said, perking up. Jack saw a shadow of worry fall over her face.

"I'll settle you later." Barbossa face remained dark. "Now elaborate."

_Review, please!_


End file.
